Tentación
by Rose De.Cullen
Summary: Edward llevaba una vida tranquila junto a su loco amigo Emm hasta que conoce a la sexy y encantadora primita de Emmett quien le revolucionara las hormonas y despertara la tentacion, los celos y la pasion...
1. El comienzo

_**Tentación.**_

**Summary: **Edward llevaba una vida tranquila junto a su loco amigo Emm hasta que conoce a su sexy y encantadora primita Bells quien será la lleve de la tentación para su querido Eddy

**Capitulo 1.- El comienzo. **

- Bella! Bella despierta - le llamaban -

- mm...uh? - quejándose al sentir el sol chocar contra sus ojos achocolatados.

- Vamos dormilona despierta, recuerda que debes ir a la nueva casa de Emmett - le dijo su madre sonriendo.

- Ah!... ese pervertido nunca recuerda que somos primos - murmuro arropándose con las cobijas

- Bella! - le regaño - vamos levántate dormilona - quitándole las cobijas que la protegían del frio.

- Ach! Esta bien todo sea por ver a Rose - dijo levantándose.

- Que mala eres con Emmett - le regaño su madre entre risitas.

- Se lo merece - entrando al baño.

- Esta niña – susurro Renee saliendo de la habitación.

La verdad es que desde hoy se mudaría a Phoenix, había decidido independizarse y su primo le había ofrecido mudarse con el para compartir gastos y todo eso. Al principio lo había dudado no sabia si aceptar la oferta ya que seria un cambio bastante grande del lluvioso Forks al sol de Phoenix sin contar con que se separaría de Renee y Charlie, pero hacia tiempo que estaba considerando la posibilidad de alejarse de la lluvia. Tras pensarlo varios días y después de que Emm le dijera que no solo vivirían ellos si no que también con Rosalie Hale una antigua amiga a la que quería con todo sus corazón y un amigo y ex compañero de su primo aprovechando que la casa era enorme y cada uno tendría su espacio se decidió a aceptar la oferta.

.

.

.

- Emmett... ¡EMMETT DESPIERTA! – zarandeándolo.

- Que quieres Edward... - murmuro revolcándose en la cama.

- em...déjame recordarlo... tu prima esta a punto de llegar - dijo irónicamente.

Emmett abrió los ojos de golpe, su prima iba a llegar y no estaba vestido que mala impresión se llevaría. Se levanto de golpe, y fue a ducharse, luego de unos segundos salió vestido con una camisa roja con el pecho desabotonado y unos pantalones de jeans

- Bien estoy listo – susurro.

Edward era amigo de Emmett desde la primaria y la verdad es que cada día le sorprendía más y mas la personalidad de su loco y mujeriego amigo era todo un caso pensaba mientras bajaba a la primera planta de la nueva casa cuando sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el timbre.

- Yo voy! - grito Edward desde las escaleras, abrió la puerta y sonrió.

- Hola Rosalie - le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Edward - respondió sonriendo - Y ¿Emmett? – le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Aquí estoy princesa – comento el aludido entrando al comedor - estas preciosa - mirándola de arriba abajo.

Llevaba puesto un top negro, con unos jeans blancos ajustados moldeando sus contorneadas piernas mira su rostro y llevaba un poco de delineador rojo y labial rosa en sus carnosos labios y como siempre su cabello suelto en su espalda

- YA DEJA DE MIRARME ASI PERVERTIDO! – murmuro dándole una mirada asesina, siempre era lo mismo uuy que pervertido.

- Nunca cambia - menciono Edward mientras reí por la mueca que se planto en el rostro de su amigo, después de todo el estaba loquito por Rose. De pronto el timbre volvió a sonar y Rosalie prácticamente corrió a la puerta.

- Esa debe ser Bella – grito de camino a la entrada con una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

- Yo también voy – en menos de un segundo ya estaban los dos pegados a la puerta expectantes por ver a su prima y amiga respectivamente, en cambio Edward decidió con una sonrisa torcida quedarse un poco mas atrás.

Cuando abrieron la puerta quedaron en shock ¿esa era su primita Bella? llevaba puesto una blusa rosa ajustada con mangas de medio brazo que se amoldaba perfectamente a su hermoso cuerpo, junto con una falda que le llegaba a mitad de muslo dejando perfectamente a la vista sus bien formadas piernas y en su rostro llevaba labial rosa brillante y sombra en sus ojos.

- DEJA DE MIRARME ASI EMMETT! - regaño Bella dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Nunca cambia - dijeron al mismo tiempo Edward y Rosalie.

- Rosalie! Ah! - chillo Bella abrazándola.

- BELLA DIOS MIO QUE CAMBIADA ESTAS - chillo Rosalie.

- Tu también! Te extrañe mucho! - respondió Bella sonriendo.

- Yo también - abrazándola nuevamente.

Una vez que se separo de Rose Bella volteo y lo vio… era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

- Hola me llamo Edward Cullen - extendiéndole la mano – Mucho gusto -.

Bella se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada Edward llevaba puesto una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones abiertos mostrando su bien trabajado pecho, el cual combinaba con sus pantalones de jeans; fijo su atención en su rostro tenia el cabello de un peculiar tono cobrizo que estaba despeinado de una forma muy natural y sexy pero lo que sin duda fue un gran impacto para Bella fueron sus esos hermosos ojos color verde jade que la derretían con solo mirarla.

- Eh... yo m-me llamo Bella Swan - apretando suevamente su mano y sonriendo dulcemente – también es un gusto -.

Edward se sonrojo a causa de esa sonrisa, pero que le pasaba! El era gay no debía sonrojarse por solo una sonrisa

- Mmm pues vamos a comer traje algo delicioso - interrumpió Rosalie.

- Claro - dijeron Bella y Edward al unisonó.

La comida pasó entre anécdotas, chistes sin sentido, y uno que otro comentario de Emmett en doble sentido lo que provocaba que Rosalie le dejara uno que otro visible chichón causando la risa de todos menos del afectado. Así pasaron toda la tarde conversando amenamente lo que les sirvió mucho a cierta parejita para conocerse mejor.

- jaja eres tan inocente Bella - comento un alegre Edward mientras miraban un programa en la televisión.

- Porque! Ese pollito se cayo… eso no es gracioso – le dijo inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- jaja ya no te enojes pequeña – abrazándola.

- Oye Edward ¿no que eras gay? - le grito un irónico Emmett desde la cocina.

- Gay…? - pregunto Bella sorprendida.

- Bueno si soy gay – dijo Edward molesto con Emmett por ser siempre tan discreto (nótese el sarcasmo)

Bella había quedado mas que sorprendida con esa noticia nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza esa posibilidad y es que Edward era tan masculino, tan erótico, tan sexy, tan… tan El - Pues entonces te conquistare - dijo Bella sin rodeos.

- Que? – Pregunto Edward sorprendido por la sinceridad de la muchacha - Soy gay no puedo cambiar así como así -

- Entonces ¿no tengo posibilidades? – dijo Bells con los ojos llorosos y es que Edward SI le gustaba, como nunca le había gustado nadie y ella había creído por un momento que el tal vez correspondía a sus sentimientos por la forma en la que la trataba para recién conocerse existía una especie de conexión entre ellos pero quizás solo lo había sentido ella pensó muy triste.

- Si, si claro eres muy hermosa – quería calmarla… no sabía por que pero no le gusto ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate adornado por lágrimas.

- jah! Edward quiere que lo conquisten - dijo Emmett burlándose.

- CALLATE EMMETT - grito Edward persiguiéndolo por todas partes.

Y así pasaron de la tarde a la noche llegando la hora de dormir…

- Bueno me voy a mi habitación buenas noches Emmett – se despidió Bells abrazando al primero - buenas noches Edward - dándole un largo beso en la mejilla -

- Bu...buenas noches – le respondió sonrojado y enojado al mismo tiempo, el no debería sentir eso el es gay que rayos le pasaba!.

- Bueno yo me voy a domar también - comento Emmett mientras bostezaba.

- Yo opino lo mismo - dijo Rosalie.

- Buenas noches - dijo Edward entrando a su habitación.

- Buenas noches - dijeron Rosalie y Emmett entrando a sus habitaciones respectivamente.

.

.

.

Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama de pronto se le había ido todo el sueño, eso era raro ya que después del viaje se sentía cansada pero cuando cerraba los ojos cierto chico de cabello cobrizo se le aparecía… Sin muchos ánimos decidió ir por un poco de leche ya que siempre que la tomaba su sueño volvía. Bajo descalza a la cocina por algo de leche, pero solo encontró achocolatada aunque después de todo era leche debía hacerle el mismo efecto.

- Que haces aquí - dijo alguien desde el umbral de la puerta asustándola.

- Oh Edward lo siento ¿te desperté? – murmuro volteándose lentamente y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- No… no podía dormir... – le susurro.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio en lo que Edward la veía beber la leche se decidió por aclararle las cosas.

- Oye lo siento pero yo no voy a cambiar mis gustos – decidió ser directo y honesto.

- Lo entiendo no te preocupes solo seré tu amiga Edward - dijo tomando el ultimo sorbo de leche y asiendo que una gota se derramara en el nacimiento de sus senos.

- P...pues si es así por… ¡Deja de coquetearme!... No juegues con fuego Bellas - dijo arrinconándola entre la puerta y el - No me tientes Bella por que te podrías quemar… nosotros solo podemos ser amigos -. Le aclaro.

- Claro solo… _amigos_ Edward - sonrió zafándose de el – Me encanta jugar con fuego... Eddy – le susurro en el oído dejando un beso en su lóbulo.

- Seré tan irresistible que no soportaras estar lejos de mí – murmuro para ella misma al llegar a habitación.

Por otro lado

- _Bella_... - suspiro resignado dirigiéndose en su habitación con miles de contradicciones y dudas.

**Continuara…**

Acabo de editar este capitulo… me llego un comentario bastante directo sobre mi ortografía en este capitulo así que le re-leí y POR DIOS cuantas faltas realmente estaba horrible esta persona no es usuaria de FF o le enviaría un mensaje privado por ayudarme a ver XD Les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas a TODOS los que leyeron el capitulo como estaba antes porque sin duda era un asesinado al español U_U ya lo arregle así que aquí esta…


	2. Celos

**Tentación**.

Los personajes no me perteneces son de S.M. y la historia es de mi amiga Yukii-chan :)

Bueno quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas ortograficas y esas cosas he intentado mejorar U_U pero ahora el programa en el que escribo no me esta ayudando mucho que digamos... Les agradesco sus recomendaciones son siempre bien recibidas y espero que me dejen sus comentarios bueno a leer!

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: celos**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe ¿se había quedado dormida? Asomo su cabeza fuera de las cobijas para fijar su mirada en el despertador, No, estaba justo a tiempo eran las 6: 30.

Se levanto descalza y gruño al sentir el frio en sus pies – _me comprare chalas_ - susurro entrando al baño.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el reloj en su velador era temprano ya estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a las 6:30, se levanto de golpe y busco una toalla para ducharse, luego de dirigió al baño pero al abrir la puerta se sonrojo de golpe.

- Lo… lo siento yo…. – tartamudeo completamente aturdido, Bella estaba envuelta en una pequeña toalla que le llegaba a los muslos y su cabello empapado se pegaba a sus hombros.

- No te preocupes Edward somos amigos ¿no? – le dijo despreocupadamente pasando a su lado- porque tus gustos no van a cambiar… -

- Claro que no cambiaran ¡Y DEJA DE COQUETIARME! – Le grito irritado, Dios que gran forma de comenzar el día ¡Viendo el tentador cuerpo de Bella! Pensó molesto y bastante aturdido entrando a darse un baño bastante necesario.

- TU DEJA DE PENSAR QUE ERES LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA! – le contesto antes de que cerrara la puerta del baño para que la oyera claramente y viera lo furiosa que estaba no por el hecho de que el le haya gritado si no porque ella estaba mintiendo.

- Jal! Que haces levantada tan temprano – le pregunto serio.

- Pues quiero conseguir trabajo ya que no quiero depender de otros – le respondió con los cachetes inflados y sonrojados como una niñita.

- Ah… con que la pequeña se quiere independizar – le sonrió burlesco.

- No me molestes! – Le espeto sacándole la lengua e inflando los cachetes.

- Bueno ya no me sigas coqueteando que me quiero duchar – le dijo con humor para luego cerrar la puerta del baño.

- Pues bien que te gusta eso! – Le grito - bueno me voy a vestir para no agarrar un resfrió – susurro yendo a su habitación.

.

.

.

Edward salió vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata ploma y muy perfumado se dirigió a la cocina ya era tarde y debía preparar su desayuno. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Bella tomando su desayuno y al lado de ella había otra porción y al parecer se veía deliciosa.

- Edward te prepare el desayuno – le dijo sonriente.

- Gracias – murmuro sentándose al frente de ella.

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo así que Bella decidió entablar una conversación a demás tenia algunas dudas.

- Edward ¿Cuándo fue que supiste que eras gay? – Pregunto sin rodeos y mirando directo a los ojos.

Edward se atraganto con el pan, esa chica era demasiado inocente y sincera pero eso le encantaba mucho a demás algo le decía que podía confiar en ella – Pues fue hace 3 años tenia un mejor amigo llamado James siempre andábamos juntos y siempre pensé que eso era amistad pero un día James tubo una novia y yo herví de celos, me di cuenta que sentía algo mas de amistad por el así que se lo dije el me correspondió estuvimos un años juntos luego nos separamos por negocios - le conto Edward.

- Y no has estado con nadie nunca más? –Pregunto inocentemente.

- No… y cambiando el tema ¿Quieres trabajar? – le pregunto.

- SIP, necesito el trabajo y ahorrar para la universidad ya que este año no pude ingresar este año... ¿sabes de alguno? – pregunto emocionada.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella? –

- Tengo 18 acabo de graduarme del institulo y se suponía que este año iria a la universidad para estudiar Literatura pero Charlie mi padre enfermo y tuvieron que ocupar el dinero en el tratamiento… y tú Edward ¿cuantos años tienes? –

- Yo tengo 25 años… mm creo que cerca de mi trabajo hay una vacante para moza – le dijo sonriendo.

- Que bueno! No sabes cuanto lo quiero – le dijo contenta

- Si quieres te paso a dejar – le comento.

- Claro! Gracias Edward – le dijo levantándose para luego besarle sonoramente la mejilla.

- De nada – le contesto alegre recibiendo el beso gustoso ¿gustoso? ¿Que le pasaba?

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron en busca del vacante para mozo. Iban hablando animadamente en el camino cuando Edward paro en un restaurante.

- Aquí es – dijo abriéndole la puerta como todo un caballero.

- Gracias – aceptando su mano para salir del auto – bien, deséame suerte – dijo caminando hacia el interior - adiós Edward!

- Adiós pequeña! Suerte – le dijo mientras se metía en su adorado volvo plateado encendiendo el motor y partiendo.

Bella emocionada entro pero al abrir la puerta choco contra el pecho de alguien

- Oh! No sabe cuanto lo siento – dijo mirándole el rostro.

- No te preocupes, tengo mucha suerte de tropezarme con un ángel – contesto con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias – le dijo sonrojada - me llamo Bella Swan -

- Oh! Disculpa yo me llamo Jacob Black – besándole la mejilla – gusto en conocerte – le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa.

Bella se sonrojo notoriamente el muchacho era guapo muy guapo aunque por supuesto no se comparaba con cierto chico de ojos verde - Disculpa pero vengo por un trabajo y tengo prisa -.

- Pero que suerte! Yo trabajo aquí seguramente seremos compañeros – contesto alegre.

- Pero que bien… pero luego hablamos Jacob debo ir por la vacante… nos vemos – corriendo a la oficina del restaurante.

Adiós Bella! – se despidió Jacob mas que emocionado por la posibilidad de que semejante hermosura se convirtiera en su nueva compañera de trabajo… definitivamente vendría mas feliz a trabajar con ella en el lugar.

Bella emocionada entro decidida en tener ese puesto, si no lo tenía ella ¡nadie lo tendría!

.

.

Jacob estaba limpiando hace algunas horas las mesas de la terraza cuando siente la puerta de la oficina abrirse dejando salir a una emocionada Bella que al momento de verlo salto como una chiquita a abrazarlo.

- ME DIERON EL PUESTO! –le dijo emocionada abrazándolo.

- Que bueno! – correspondió Jacob asiéndola girar

- Bella…-se escucho desde la entrada del restaurante Twilight.

- Edward! –contesto ella emocionada tirándose en sus brazos - ME DIERON EL PUESTO EDDY! -

- Que bueno pequeña me alegro – le contesto sonriente- quien es ese tipo al que abrazabas –cambiando su rostro a uno serio y tenso.

- El es Jacob será mi compañero es muy amable – le dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Por eso lo abrazas? – le dijo furioso y hechandole una mirada envenenada al perro sarnoso (eso lo pensó Eddy no yo XD)

- Oye que te pasa! Ella abraza a quien quiera – la defendió Jacob.

- Claro a cualquiera menos a ti – gruño Edward.

- Vamos Bella apártate de el – le respondió Jake tomándola de la cintura.

- Uh…lo…lo siento Jacob pero yo vivo con Edward debo…debo irme con el, mañana nos vemos – le dijo pasmada por la actitud de Edward.

- Si, se va conmigo – le sonrió Edward triunfador al Jake demostrándole que ella le pertenecía tomándola de la cintura y llevándola al auto - adiós sarnoso! -

- Hasta luego BESTIA! – le gruño Jacob.

Edward la metió con delicadeza en el auto y luego subió él asiendo arrancar el auto, sumiéndose en un silencio incomodo el cual Bella quebró.

- Edward estabas celoso! – le grito burlona.

Sorprendido por su actitud era tan impredecible su querida Bella un momento ¿_su querida Bella_? Eres gay Edward que rayos te pasa!

- Claro que no solo que… ese tal Jacob me da mala espina – respondió el apretando el volante.

- Admítelo estabas celoso… y eso me alegra - contesto sonriente.

- Ja! –contesto el únicamente provocando nuevamente un silencio hasta que Bella hablo.

- Edward ¿tú me besarías? – Pregunto inocentemente - yo…yo nunca he besado a un hombre y quiero que tu seas el que me de mi primer beso – le dijo ella sonrojada.

Impactado por la petición pero a la ves sintió una inmensa alegría en su corazón ¿acaso el quería besarla?

- Ahora? –Pregunto sonrojado.

- Si… - asintió una sonrojada Bella.

**Continuara**…

* * *

Hola de nuevo… El segundo capitulo! Uuy bella le a pedido a Eddy que sea su PRIMER beso. Que emoción. Ya se comienzan a mostrar los primeros sentimientos por mi querido Eddy que cof cof sigue en negación con respecto a si es gay o no que creen ustedes jajaja

Bueno no se olviden comentar por favor! bye


	3. Mi mejor primer beso

Tentación.

_Los personajes no me perteneces son de S.M. y la historia es de mi amiga Yukii-chan :)_

**Capitulo 3: mi mejor primer beso…**

- Edward ¿tú me besarías? –Pregunto inocentemente - yo…a mi nunca me han besado y quiero que tu seas el primero – le dijo ella sonrojada.

Impactado por la petición pero a la ves sintió una inmensa alegría en su corazón ¿acaso el quería besarla?

- ¿Ahora? – pregunto sonrojado.

- Si… - asintió una inocente y adorablemente sonrojada Bella.

- Pero porque yo… - pregunto nervioso.

- Porque confió en ti Edward – respondió mas sonrojada que un tomate.

- Ah… em – estaba nervioso el era gay no podía besar a una chica… pero Bella… ella es tan… hermosa tan… sensual y sexy.

- Bueno si no quieres…se lo puedo pedir a Jacob – sonriendo picara.

- ¡NO Prefiero besarte yo! – le dijo muy sonrojado e impresionado por su reacción.

- Entonces hazlo pero yo…nunca he besado antes y quiero que sea mágico – dijo sonriente.

- Claro… no quiero arruinar tu primer beso – dijo parando el auto en una esquina.

- Si porque si lo arruinas no seria tan mágico como me lo imaginaba pero siempre quise que mi primer beso fue….- no puedo terminar lo que quería decir ya que Edward le había tomado la nuca y le estaba rozando sus labios - Eddy… Edward -

- Esto es… ¿mágico? – Susurro Edward.

- Si – suspiro.

Edward le ardían los labios necesitaba besarla o si no iba a padecer pero… no entendía nada se suponía que el era gay… porque sentía tales sentimientos por Bella.

La miro fijamente… era hermosa tenia los ojos brillantes y sus mejillas exquisitamente sonrojadas, volvió a rozar nuevamente los labios carnosos de Bella y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda, sin aguantarse mas la beso, despacio y con ternura.

Bella sintió que Edward la besaba suavemente y ella correspondió de la misma manera, sus labios era ardientes sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrer su espina dorsal hasta que sintió que Edward intensifico el beso a uno salvaje y apasionado.

Edward sin darse cuenta intensifico el beso, entrando a la cavidad de la exquisita boca de la chica siendo correspondido por ella, enredo su lengua con la de Bella miles de beses puso mas presión en los carnosos labios, era una danza exquisita que hacían con sus bocas, Edward tomo su cintura y la atrajo mas asía él sentándola en su regazo asiendo que sus intimidades rozaran causándole un gruñido de placer.

Bella sintió la lengua de Edward entrar a su boca era exquisito aquel primer beso, enredo su lengua con la de Edward y sintió mas presión por parte de él en sus labios, cuando sintió sus manos en su cintura y sin darse cuenta estaba encima de Edward con cada pierna en una de sus caderas, sintió algo chocar contra su intimidad algo caliente y duro lo cual la inundo de placer sacándole un gemido pero… la falta de aire los separo.

- Yo… - dijo Edward jadeando por aquella ola de placer, ¿Qué le había pasado? El había deseado a Bella esa era la respuesta que formulaba su mente.

- Gracias… Edward – dijo completamente sonrojada a causa de la posición en la que estaban - es el mejor primer beso -

- Ah…de nada – dijo intentando acomodarse para que Bella fuera a su lugar pero al hacerlo chocaron nuevamente sus intimidades provocando un gruñido de placer en el.

- Yo… lo… siento… no... No... Quise… estoy confundido – murmuro.

- Mejor volvamos a casa – dijo sentándose en su lugar.

- Si - asintió el más calmado.

El trayecto a casa fue completamente en silencio los dos tenían un mar de dudas y sentimientos en sus mentes hasta que llegaron a casa

- ¡Hola ya llegamos! – Grito Bella abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Donde están? – Pregunto Edward entrando a la casa.

Bella y Edward fueron a la cocina y pararon en seco al ver a Rosalie sentada en la mesa y a Emmett besándola con pasión

- Pero miren nada mas… parece que por aquí no pierden su tiempo, no lo crees Bella – dijo Edward pícaramente con una sonrisa ladina.

- AH! NO ME BESES PERVERTIDO – grito Rosalie completamente roja.

- Rose no te enojes, si hace un par de minutos me pedias todo lo contrario y hasta… – dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa -

- ¡PERVERTIDO! – dijo dándole un manotazo para hacerlo callar.

- Rosalie me da miedo – dijo Bella escondiéndose detrás de Edward.

- Mejor vamos a dormir chicos – comento Edward llamando la atención de Rosalie.

- SI ME VOY A DORMIR – dijo la rubia caminando hacia su habitación.

- Yo también – dijo Emmett resignado a tener que dormir solito – y ustedes donde estaban ¿no cenaran? -

- Oh pues conseguí trabajo… y no… yo no tengo hambre – dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Yo tampoco… me voy a dormir… Bella… em ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar mañana al trabajo? – dijo Edward mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Si… gracias Edward – dijo sonriendo - me voy a dormir, buenas noches – se despidió mientras entraba a su habitación.

- Buenas noches pequeña – le contesto entrando a su habitación sonriente, no sabia porque, pero sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho era como si tuviera taquicardia se sentía completamente feliz y unas ansias enormes de que ya fuera mañana… y aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta él sabia perfectamente cual era el motivo o mejor dicho quien le provocaba eso.

- Bella… - susurro recordando aquel beso y cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara**…

Bien después de este capitulo solo puedo decir que Me encantaría que en estos momentos me besaran así U_U


	4. Mi Ángel Guardián

_**Tentación.**_

Los personajes no me perteneces son de S.M. y la historia es de mi amiga Yukii-chan :)

_Capitulo 4: Mi Ángel Guardián._

- Bella… Bella…-

- mmm… - dijo abriendo los ojos despacio encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos esmeralda – Edward… ¿que haces aquí? –

- Jajaja… pues me dijiste que te fuera a dejar – dijo enternecido por la carita de sueño que tenia.

- AH! YA ES TARDE? – dijo saltando repentinamente de la cama asiendo que Edward se fuera de espaldas - perdón… – susurro con ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

- Mejor ve a ducharte porque no quiero discutir contigo – le dijo Edward llevándose una mano al puente de su nariz para poder calmar su molestia y dolor.

- Ah… si… si… claro – asintió ella corriendo al baño.

- Arg… me duele la espalda… - dijo incorporándose después de que la muchacha se perdiera detrás de la puerta de su habitación - porque Bella tendrá un aroma tan dulce… - susurro suspirando y mirando a su alrededor - mejor voy a preparar el desayuno…-

.

.

.

- Ah… - suspiro saliendo de la ducha, era tan relajante, se quito la toalla para secarse y luego ponerse su uniforme, pero quedo impactada _¿Ese era el uniforme?_

- Yo lo usaría para salir a conquistar – pensó en voz alta y es que la verdad era muy provocativo, el uniforme en si consistía en un corset color negro con bordados blancos, escote en forma de v el que permitía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, también tenia una pequeña falda plisada color negro que le llegaba a mitad de muslo con un pequeño delantal blanco junto con unas medias que le llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas completando el conjunto con unos hermosos tacones color negro.

Ya lista, salió del baño para hacerse su desayuno pero se encontró con Edward tomando su el suyo y al parecer también le hiso uno a ella… cuando poso su mirada achocolatada se percato de… ¿Se le cayo la tostada de la boca a Edward?

-.-

¿Que hacia vestida así? ¿Acaso era su uniforme? Se ve… se ve… preciosa… ya debo admitirlo siento algo por Bella pero todavía no estoy muy seguro de lo que es.

- Eh… ah… sien… - no podía articular palabra alguna, mis pensamientos estaban centrados al 100% en sus hermosas piernas Dios eran tan largas y esbeltas, su pequeña cintura su… ¡rayos! Me estoy excitando… sentía como mis pantalones empezaban a sentirse estrechos en la parte de la cremallera y es que el ver el nacimientos de sus pechos era… no tenia palabras para describir lo deliciosamente adictivos que se veían con esa piel de porcelana, ¡rayos! Concéntrate Edward no puedes caer en la tentación ¡tranquilo, tranquilo! – Siéntate a tomar desayuno – por fin logro articular una oración coherente tras haber desviado su vista a su tasa de café y carraspear un poco ya que su voz estaba demasiado ronca.

- Si claro con gusto – asintió Bella sonriente y es que la 'evaluación' por parte de Edward a su uniforme no se le había pasado desapercibida.

- Y… – maldición su voz sonaba todavía mas ronca – ese es tu uniforme – intento mostrar indiferencia tomando de su café.

- ¡Si!… es algo… coqueto… pero no tanto - dijo comiendo una tostada – además es muy lindo -

- Si claro… - dijo molesto - ese tal Jacob debe estar feliz… ya que te va a ver así... todos los días – comento comiendo bruscamente de su pan ¡demonios! Se le había olvidado por completo el hecho de que ese… lobo sarnoso estaría todo el día pegado a su Bella… a bella.

- Hay Eddy ¿estas celoso? – pregunto feliz con sus ojazos brillando mas de lo normal por la emoción, ya que si el se sentía celoso era por que ella significaba mucho mas de lo que el le demostraba.

- No… solo quiero protegerte de tipos como el… – dijo tomando mas de su café, nervioso por el hecho de ella descubriera sus sentimientos.

- Si claro… - dijo pícaramente por que sabia perfectamente que EL estaba celoso.

- Bien lo mejor es que nos vallamos o llegaras tarde en tu primer día de trabajo – tal vez piense que le estoy huyendo pero la verdad es que si seguían con esa conversación se dejaría al descubierto -

- Si vamos – asintió Bella.

.

.

.

Ya habían llegado al restaurante Twilight y Bella iba saliendo del auto cuando de pronto siente la mano de Edward agarrarla firmemente de la mano.

- Bella si… si alguien te… falta el respeto ¡o te toca! – dijo furioso mirándola directamente a los ojos - Me dices y lo mato -

Bella estaba hipnotizada por ese par de esmeraldas que la miraban con tanta determinación y cariño que no supo que contestar al principio y solo se quedo viéndolo directamente a los ojos – Si… Eddy celoso – le dijo dándole un corto beso en la mejilla - nos vemos luego –

- Si… - le dijo regalándole una sonrisa ladina - oye te había dicho que te pusieras algo mas abrigador! Que va a llover – la regaño con el ceño fruncido.

_****Mini Flash back****_

- Bella ponte un abrigo que hoy lloverá – le dijo en tono de orden.

- No, claro que no lloverá… y no me gusta andar tan abrigada – le dijo mientras se colocaba una pequeña chaqueta de algodón y seda del tipo moteras que era su favorita de color negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente bien.

- Acuérdate que no te puedo pasar a buscar – le dijo enojado esa disque chaqueta parecía su segunda piel y era delgadísima no la cubriría nada frente a la lluvia pero quien le hacia entender a Bella era testaruda como ella sola, llegaba a ser frustrante convencerla en algo.

- No me importa… no lloverá – dijo triunfante y lista para irse a trabajar.

_****Fin Mini flash back****_

- Ah se me olvido – le dijo mostrándole su carita del gato con botas de shrek.

- Ach eres tan porfiada… me voy adiós pequeña – se despidió asiendo partir el auto.

- Adiós Eddy! – le grito antes de entrar al restaurante.

Luego de verlo desaparecer rumbo a su trabajo decidió dirigirse al interior del restaurant para dar comienzo a su primer día de trabajo.

- Hola señora Masen! – saludo sonriente a la dueña de Twilight era una mujer muy linda, amable y cariñosa. Tenia 34 años y estaba casada con un medico llamado Carlisle Masen. Por que había platicado con ella tenia una línea de restaurantes por todo el país convirtiéndose en uno de los mas importantes y concurrido de E. E. U.U. pero aquí en Phoenix conservaba este pequeño local con que había recién partido, por lo que le tenia mucho aprecio siendo el principal motivo por el que la dueña se encargaba personalmente del local.

- Hola Bella… cuantas veces debo decirte que me digas Esme y no señora me haces sentir vieja – le comento con una cálida sonrisa – por otra parte dime ese ¿era tu novio? – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- No… el… es… un amigo – dijo cambiando su semblante a uno triste.

- ¡Pero por la forma en la que te mira nadie diría que es tu amigo! – le gritaron desde la cocina.

- Uh? Pues aunque no lo creas así es Alice ya quisiera yo que fuera distinto – le dijo a la que seria su compañera de trabajo.

- mm pues que pena – le dijo apareciendo detrás de la puerta de la cocina - Te estaba esperando Bells… uy te queda hermosísimo tu uniforme – le comento Alice haciendo que se girara para poder verla de diferentes ángulos – yo diría que no va a faltar mucho para que tu _amigo _se te declare cuando te tenga que ver a diario con ese uniforme – le comento con una sonrisa inmensa.

- Que cosas dices Alice – le respondió sonrojada – aunque ya vi hoy en la mañana el efecto de este uniforme en Eddy -

- Vamos chicas es hora de que comiencen a trabajar acaban de entrar dos clientes – les dijo Esme sonriendo por las locuras de esas dos muchachitas.

- ¡Bien a trabajar! – Contestaron las dos muy entusiasmadas dirigiéndose cada una a la respectiva mesa para atender a los nuevos cliente - buenos días ¿puedo tomar su orden? –

Bella paso todo el día caminado de acá para haya estaba completamente cansada ya eran las 10 de la noche y por fin había terminado su turno. Se la había pasado muy bien con Alice y sus locuras sin contar que todos los que trabajaban en el lugar eran muy amables y en su horario de almuerzo se la había pasado charlando con el cocinero era un chico muy amable y guapo su nombre era Jasper y era el prometido de Alice según le habían dicho se casarían dentro de cuatro meses, ellos eran de esos escasos casos en los que la pareja destilaba amor era un encanto verlos juntos.

- Me voy ADIOS CHICAS! – se despidió moviendo su mano.

- Bella! – le llamaron antes de salir del local.

- Jacob! Que sorpresa… mm lo siento pero tengo prisa – le dijo suspirando de cansancio.

- No te tomare mucho tiempo solo quiero pedirte que salgas conmigo mañana al cine ¿quieres? –Pregunto con un semblante desesperado.

- Claro Jacob! Mañana después del trabajo – le dijo sonriente - adiós me tengo que ir – le dijo mientras salía del restaurante.

- Adiós Bella… - susurro.

.

.

.

- Porque se tardara tanto en llegar, ya se largo a llover y todavía no llega… y si… le paso algo. No tiene ni siquiera un celular para llamarla – dijo Edward preocupado.

- Edward porque no la vas a buscar – le menciono Emmett al verlo caminar como león enjaulado.

- ¡Si! Eso hare – dijo tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo de la casa, no sabia por pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

- hay amiguito parece que de _gay _ ya no te queda nada… – comento Emmett sonriendo por la actitud de su amigo y lo peor es que el ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

.

.

.

Ya había caminado mucho y no sabia donde estaba… además estaba empapada tenia mucho frio, de pronto escucho ruidos provenientes detrás de ella.

- Qui… quien esta ahí – pregunto temerosa girándose muy lentamente.

- Vaya, vaya miren lo que la lluvia trajo… un angelito – Escucho que le respondieron y de un callejón vio salir a un hombre mal vestido y sucio que tenia un cuchillo en su mano. Esto último la asusto ya que la calle por la que transitaba estaba completamente vacía.

- ¡Aléjese! – le grito al ver que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos, al ver que el tipo seguía acortando la distancia entre ambos decidió echarse a correr sin rumbo, no sabia donde estaba, ni en que dirección se encontraba su casa pero de lo que si estaba segura era que si ese tipo la atrapaba algo muy malo le pasaría.

- No corras mi pequeño ángel – le grito el hombre persiguiéndola.

Tenia miedo estaba desesperada. Escuchaba los pasos del hombre tras ella la estaba persiguiendo, lo peor era que con el tipo de zapatos que estaba usando le costaba mucho correr y sumándole su patosidad espontanea no daba un buen resultado. La calle estaba tan oscura que no veía nada por lo que no pudo ver la pequeña roca que la hizo tropezar y caer en un charco.

- Hola princesa –dijo el bandido posicionándose encima de ella.

- Ah! Apártate eres repugnante – le grito golpeándole el rostro tratando de zafarse de el.

- No me importa… tu no eres repugnante princesa – le dijo mientras la besaba bruscamente lo que provoco que se le rompiera el labio.

- ¡NO! ¡Suéltame! – le mordió como pudo el labio provocando que el hombre diera un grito de dolor pero a cambio recibió una cachetada tan fuerte que la dejo aturdida y con su mejilla muy roja.

- ¡Cállate perra! – le grito mientras le inmovilizaba los brazos con una de sus manos y la otra la dirigía a su entrepierna.

- ¡SUELTALA MALDITO PERRO ASQUEROSO! – gritaron desde atrás mientras agarraban al tipo y lo sacaban de encima de la muchacha. Era Edward que se via furioso mientras golpeaba al tipo repetidas veces.

Bella estaba en shock solo podía mirar a Edward que estaba frente a ella golpeando al hombre que segundos antes había estado apunto de… ¡Dios! Si no hubiera llegado ella… ella…

- ¡Como te atreves a tocarla! – Lo golpeo en el estomago asiéndole escupir sangre luego le golpeo la cara enfurecido estaba completamente ciego de la furia que sentía y hubiera seguido dándole su merecido pero de pronto escucho un fuerte sollozo de su Bella lo que le hiso disipar por completo la ira.

- Bella… cariño – intento llamarla pero parecía que no lo escuchaba esta en shock por un segundo temió lo peor, temió no haber llegado a tiempo el que ese maldito le haya hecho algo… ¡No! No debía pensar en eso – Bella pequeña me escuchas… reacciona bella – sentía una opresión en el pecho su pequeña no paraba de llorar - …soy yo… Edward – cuando pronuncio su nombre ella levanto su mirada asía la de él, no pudo mas que abrazarla vio en sus ojos una inmensa tristeza – tranquila cariño nada malo te pasara ahora.-

- Edw… Edward? – dijo reaccionando y dándose cuenta que el estaba con ella… sabia que nada malo le pasaría si era el quien la cuidaba - Oh Edward! Tenia tanto miedo! – chillo Bella abrazándose muy fuerte a su cuello y sollozando en el.

- Tranquila yo siempre estaré contigo Bella… - le dijo acunándola y tapándola con su chaqueta sus labios tiritaban y sus mejillas tenia un rubor muy pronunciado… quería demostrarle que ¡Nunca! Más nadie se atrevería a tocarla que no lo permitiría, quería hacerla olvidar… -

- Edward… hazme olvidar… ¿bésame? – su petición sonó mas a pregunta que a otra cosa cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Edward no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas de lo que estaba por miedo a que la rechazara.

Aunque para Edward fue una total sorpresa que sus pensamientos fueran expresados en voz alta por Bella no dudo ni un segundo en lo que él quería hacer… porque si, quería besarla y borrar cualquier rastro de ese maldito en los hermosos labios de su querida Bella que solo habían sido tocados por él, no espero mas y la beso, necesitaba tanto ese beso, la desesperación de perderla lo habría matado y sentir sus suaves y dulces labios danzando con los de el era exquisito introdujo su lengua a la cavidad de la boca de la chica era… tan dulce…

Sintió la lengua de ella enredarse con la de el eso realmente lo estaba excitando debía admitirlo sentía algo fuerte por Bella… cuando escucho un gemido salir de parte de ella, decidió que debía parar esto o si no se le saldría de las manos, con pesadez separo sus labios con los suaves de ella.

- Vámonos se hace tarde – dijo tomándola en modo nupcial y sonriéndole con esa sonrisa ladina que sabia a Bella le encantaba.

- Si… Edward gracias… – susurro con pesadez se sentía cansada y liviana como si con ese beso se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima y todo era gracias a su ángel guardián… su querido Edward…

**Continuara**...

Hola! ^.^ si que estuvo bueno este capitulo ¿no? El anterior fue muy cortito pero ya este esta mas grande :D Bueno ya saben déjenme sus reviews! bye


	5. Lagrimas

**Tentación.**

Los personajes no me perteneces son de S.M. y la historia es de mi amiga Yukii-chan :)

**Capitulo 5: lagrimas **

Abrió los ojos lentamente ya que le pesaban mucho, todo le daba vueltas, le dolía la cabeza, cuando de repente aparece el rostro de aquel bandido, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe el corazón le comenzó a latir rápido y el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo.

- ¡NO ALEJATE DE MI, AYUDENME ¡! ¡EDWARD! – Comenzó a gritar desesperada, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar.

- ¡Bella! Tranquila pequeña tranquila… aquí estoy… estoy contigo… tranquila – intento tranquilizarla tomándole las manos.

- Edward – susurro entre sollozos.

- Estas delirando Bella… tienes fiebre creo que te dio gripe – la consoló besándole la frente.

- Edward… quédate… conmigo… tengo… miedo – sollozo aferrándose a su camisa.

- Claro Bella siempre estaré contigo… - le prometió juntando su frente con la de ella mirándole los labios resecos _¿porque siempre deseaba besarla?_

- Duerme conmigo… por favor… tengo… miedo – le susurro con las mejillas mas sonrojadas de lo normal por causa de la fiebre.

- Me quedare contigo pequeña tanto como quieras… – le contesto sonriendo y luego se acomodo a lado de ella abrazándola mientras los tapaba con las cobijas.

- Edward te quiero… – susurro acomodándose en su pecho.

- Yo… también… Bella, pero solo como mi amiga – Edward no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía, lo cierto era que no entendía sus sentimientos con respecto a Bella por alguna razón quería que estuviera con él todo el tiempo, quería abrazarla y nunca verla sufrir… la abrazo por la cintura acercándola todavía mas a su cuerpo.

- Duerme… buenas noches pequeña – dijo dándole un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Buenas noches… Edward – le respondió mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su cintura.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente sintiendo los rayos del sol chocar contra sus orbes esmeraldas, se iba a levantar cuando siente un pequeño bulto en su pecho, recordó la noche anterior él había velado el sueño de Bella… la miro dormir, parecía un ángel, no sabia aun que sentía por ella pero… Sentía un calorcito en su corazón, era extraña la sensación por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente feliz, la vio abrir sus ojos lentamente al parecer ya no tenia fiebre, al verlo le sonrió como ella siempre lo hacia provocando que él mismo sonriera.

- Buenos días Edward – le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

- Buenos días pequeña – la saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - ya paso la fiebre… ¿Te sientes mejor? – menciono tocándole la frente.

- Si, ya estoy mucho mejor – dijo sonriendo – Gracias por quedarte conmigo Eddy – le comento depositando un largo beso en su mejilla.

- Me alegro, bueno yo me tengo que ir al trabajo, tu quédate en reposo, Rosalie te cuidara – le dijo levantándose.

- Pero yo quiero que tú me cuides – le protesta con una graciosa mueca la que hace sonreír al muchacho.

-Bella… yo debo trabajar! – la regaño por intentar hacerle chantaje emocional.

- Buu… esta bien – responde inflando sus mejillas y desviando su mirada al lado opuesto en el que se encuentra Edward.

- Pareces pez globo cuando te enojas – se burla riendo a carcajadas mientras salía de la habitación.

- No te burles de mi! – Le regaña viéndole salir con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

- Ya no quiero estar en la cama… Me voy a duchar – se dijo así misma frunciendo el ceño.

- Bella… te traje sopa… ¿que haces? – le pregunta Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

- Iré a trabajar ya me siento mucho mejor – le dice buscando una toalla para ducharse - Edward ya se fue ¿verdad? -

- Si… Me pidió que te cuidara, no creo que lo mejor sea que trabajes hoy. Edward dijo que iría a avisarle a tu jefe el motivo por el que no podrías ir hoy.-

- Pero yo ya me siento bien, además acabo de conseguir ese trabajo y no quiero fallarle a Esme… Por favor Rose ¡déjame ir! – le pide poniendo carita de cachorrito sin dueño.

- Esta bien… Pero si te sientes mal, cualquier síntoma o malestar por mas mínimo que sea promete que me llamaras para irte a buscarte ¿si? – Rose sabia que si le pasaba algo a su amiga Edward no se lo perdonaría pero conociendo a Bella con lo testaruda que era si ella no la dejaba ir buscaría el modo de escaparse.

- Te lo prometo Rose… - Le dice saltando fuera de su cama - Me voy a bañar…-

- Ve tranquila – le comenta resignada nada podía hacer…

Después de algunos minutos salió de la casa ya uniformada, Rosalie le había pedido un taxi que ya no debería tardar en llegar, decidio salir a la entrada de la casa en espera de que llegara su transporte.

- ¡Bella! – se giro al escuchar que la llamaban.

- Jacob hola ¡! Pero que auto tienes! – le saludo un poco sorprendida por encontrárselo ahí, con semejante carro.

- Si, es mi orgullo yo mismo lo rede-modele por cierto ¿Quieres que te lleve? –

- Oh no quisiera molestar, ya no debe tardar el taxi que pedí… -

- Pero que dices, claro que no me molestaría además para que vas a irte en un taxi si trabajamos juntos… Anda sube yo te llevo – le dijo sonriente.

- Gracias Jacob – dijo subiendo al automóvil.

Jacob hiso partir el auto y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, sin darse cuenta ya estaban al frente del restaurant Twilight, siempre era un gusto hablar con Jake era una persona muy sencilla y alegre le recordaba a los rayos del sol era cálido y reconfortante. Ambos bajaron del auto y entre risas entraron al local.

- Hola a todos! – saludaron ambos.

- Hola Bella, Jacob – saludaron Esme y Alice.

- Y ¿No vino Edward a dejarte? – pregunto Alice con una mirada picara alzando las cejas.

- No… es que estaba enferma y no me dejaban salir así que… ¿Edward no vino? – les pregunto confundida, por lo que le había dicho Rose se suponía que él vendría a avisarle a su jefa.

- Si, si vino no te preocupes mi niña… estaba muy preocupado por ti, eso demuestra que te quiere mas que como amiga – dijo Esme.

- Ya ¡no la molesten! – dijo Jacob celoso - _Esa sanguijuela no se la merece_ – susurro muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchara.

- Bueno… Me voy atender a los clientes – dijo Bella tomando su libreta para tomar las ordenes.

-.-

Ya llevaba varias horas en su trabajo, la mañana había sido muy poco concurrida. Ya había comenzado su hora de colación así que decidió ir a visitar a Eddy ya el mismo le había dicho donde trabajaba, decidió cambiarse de ropa ya que esa empresa era muy formal y la mirarían feo si iba vestida como camarera por mas que ella considerara su uniforme muy bonito no era para esos lugares. Se coloco unos vaqueros negros ajustados tipo pitillos que marcaban perfectamente sus torneadas piernas, una blusa ajustada de color crema con media manga, una pañoleta blanca que cubría su níveo cuello, se maquillo con un poco de sombra rosa y un labial rosa pálido en sus carnosos labios.

- Esme voy a visitar a Edward – Grito saliendo del restaurante.

- Clara ve con cuidado mi niña – Le respondió una sonriente Esme.

.

.

.

- Señor Cullen acaba de llagar una señorita que quiere verlo – menciono su secretaria por teléfono.

- Hazla pasar por favor – le respondió revisando unos documentos.

- ¡Edward! – el aludido se sorprende de ver a esa mujer irrumpir en su oficina de esa manera, con un portazo que creyó se quedaría con la puerta en la mano.

- Jessica… - susurra levantándose de su asiento.

.

.

.

- Buenos tardes… ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra la oficina de Edward Cullen? – le pregunta Bella a la recepcionista.

- Buenos tardes señorita, se encuentra en el segundo piso sala 5 – respondió la secretaria.

- Gracias – Asintió mientras se dirigía al ascensor. Marco el quinto piso con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, le dolió el estomago al sentir el asenso del ascensor. Cuando salió al pasillo sintió su corazón latir como loco a cada paso que la acercaba mas y mas a la oficina _'¿será que tengo taquicardia?' _pensó desconcertada.

Cuando por fin llego a la puerta de la oficina de Edward respiro profundo para tranquilizarse, no sabía por que pero sentía un extraño presentimiento…

.

.

.

- ¡Que haces aquí Jessica! Lo nuestro termino hace ya bastante tiempo – le grito Edward desconcertado, no entendía que hacia ella ahí, era verdad que habían tenido una relación hace ya algunos meses atrás principalmente porque ella le había insistido tanto que había terminado convenciéndolo, Jessica era muy atractiva pero su actitud era bastante… irritante.

- Lo se… - le respondió sonriendo - pero no me importa… – se tiro a sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.

Edward sorprendido correspondió el beso pero él no estaba viendo a Jessica sino a Bella, se la estaba imaginando a ella, era a ella a quien quería besar de la forma en la que estaba besando a Jessica, justo cuando el beso se profundizo Edward escucho algo caer al suelo, se separo de Jessica abruptamente viéndola directamente a los ojos '¿_como pude confundirla con Bella?' _voltio alejándose de esa mujer que a diferencia de su querida pequeña le causaba un escalofrío y desprecio. Y ahí la vio, estaba pálida con los ojos abiertos de par en par con lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas pálidas casi como el papel. No podía creerlo ella lo había visto… mientras él besaba a…

- Bella… - susurro tenía que explicarle, debía decirle por que hizo lo que hizo… - yo… - no alcanzo a decir nada mas por que su pequeña salió corriendo - ¡Bela! – le grito siguiéndola debía explicarle que Jessica no significaba nada para él, que ella era su pasado…

**Continuara…**

Siento no haber actualizado pronto pero mi animo no esta muy bien últimamente U_U En fin un poquito de alegría y aun que no me gusta mucho el futbol estoy Feliz por la victoria de Chile en el mundial :D esperando la confirmación de la clasificación a la segunda etapa. Para dar una alegría a todos mis compatriotas :) bye!


	6. En plan de conquista

**Tentación**.

Ya saben los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer ¬¬ la muy egoísta no me quiso dar a Edward… no era mucho lo que pedía! Pff ahora solo tengo que conformarme con fantasear con él U_U junto con mi amiga Yukii-chan (^.^)

* * *

**Capitulo seis.- En Plan De Conquista…**

Bella corría sin rumbo fijo, sentía un dolor tan grande en el pecho… no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, quería creer que todo era producto de su imaginación, que nada de lo que había visto era verdad pero las imágenes venían a su cabeza una y otra vez confirmándole la terrible realidad rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos y destruyendo por completo toda esperanza de un futuro con su querido Edward… la situación la golpeo de pronto dejándola en un shock momentáneo él le había mentido, le había dicho que… era… no podía entender que estaba sucediendo el no podía ser gay si tenia una relación… todo era tan confuso, tan sin sentido.

Sus pasos no tenia rumbo alguno, de lo único que era consciente era de la voz de Edward gritándole que se detuviera pero por mas que quisiera no se sentía capas de hablar con él en el estado en el que se encontraba, no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada… por mas doloroso que fuera él había dejado todo muy claro desde el inicio solo podrían ser amigos, ahora lo entendía el se había refugiado en el estúpido pretexto de ser homosexual para no darle falsas esperanzas ya que era un hombre enamorado… con los ojos anegados en lágrimas corrió con mas fuerza alejándose lo mas posible del causante de todo ese dolor.

- Necesito pensar… – susurro agitada por el trayecto que había recorrido, miro a su alrededor aun le costaba ver con claridad por las intensas lagrimas que seguían brotando sin consuelo ¿Dónde estaba? Había llegado a un parque aunque no sabia con certitud en el lugar que se encontraba decidió sentarse en una de las bancas mas distanciadas del resto, quería estar sola para pensar con claridad lo que haría ahora, no se había dado cuenta que tan adentro de su corazón estaba Edward y aunque lo mas lógico fuera que se resignara a la idea de no tener ni una oportunidad con él no podía… era demasiado doloroso de solo imaginárselo sentía como un agujero atravesaba su pecho dejándole un inmenso vacio.

.

.

.

- ¿Donde estas Bella…? – se sentía furioso había sido un idiota… - ¡MALDICION! – resignado a no encontrarla decidió volver a su oficina para poder al menos descargar su frustración y coraje en la causante de este problema. Entro al lugar como alma que lleva el diablo dando un fuerte portazo sorprendiendo a Jessica que se encontraba sentada cómodamente en su hablando por teléfono, poso sus intensa y furiosa mirada en la mujer frente suyo, cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro tuvo el impulso de estrangularla y sacarla de su vista, no la quería cerca suyo esa mujer le producía una ira incontrolable…

- ¡Porque demonios hiciste eso! – le dijo con una voz tan encolerizada que asustaría al mismísimo demonio, tomo por el brazo a la mujer dispuesto a sacarla a rastras si era preciso de su oficina, nunca era grosero o agresivo con una mujer y seguramente si su madre lo viera lo reprendería severamente pero en ese momento Jessica significaba la persona que había dañado a su querida Bella y eso si que no lo perdonaría jamás… él mismo se detestaba enormemente por haber cometido una estupidez tan grande como haber confundido a un ángel con un demonio.

- ¡Suéltame Edward no pienso irme a ningún lado! – chillo la mujer iracunda por el tratamiento tan grosero del hombre – Tu eres mío Edward no lo olvides… eres mío y ni sueñes que te voy a entregar en bandeja de plata a esa chiquilla estúpida… -

- ¡Estas loca…! Te quiero lejos de mi, entiende que lo nuestro termino hace ya mucho tiempo… - respondió furibundo – Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Bella por que soy capas de… todo. -

- Porque proteges tanto a esa chiquilla insulsa… - grito celosa. – Edward te juro que si tú… -

- Yo que… ¡te lo advierto Jessica si le intentas hacer daño a Bella desearas no haberme conocido…! – la interrumpió exasperado por la situación sabia de lo que era capas Jessica, era una mujer fría, celosa en exceso y muy desquiciada – y para que te enteres de una vez por todas me estoy enamorando de ella y ni tú ni nadie lo impedirá… - esto ultimo se lo dijo acercándose hasta el punto de acorralarla.

- No me importa lo que digas Eddy… lo quieras o no eres mío… - respondió la mujer melosamente posando una de sus frías manos sobre la mejilla derecha del hombre - hasta la muerte – le susurro depositando un beso en la misma mejilla provocando que el muchacho sintiera escalofríos. Al ver la reacción de este levanto de forma orgullosa el mentón saliendo de la oficina.

- Maldita loca… - susurro el muchacho - ¿donde estarás Bella…? – pronuncio para si mismo cambiando su semblante a uno mas triste porque no sabia que hacer para que su pequeña lo perdonara…

.

.

.

Llevaba horas sentada en esa solitaria banca en medio de ese deshabitado parque y aunque las lagrimas ya no estaban presentes en sus ojos estos estaban rojizos e hinchados por el incesante llanto, sus mejillas se encontraban mas sonrojadas de lo habitual, sentía un leve ardor en la garganta producto de los sollozos y quejidos. Pero todo el tiempo que había pasado sentada ahí sola le había servido para pensar en lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora y aunque en un principio había decidido intentar olvidar al muchacho la sola idea la perturbaba profundamente.

Nunca se dio cuenta de los sentimientos tan profundos que guardaba hacia Edward… nunca había sentido por nadie lo que estaba sintiendo por él… lo amaba esa era la verdad, iba a luchar por el amor de Edward, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, lo conquistaría, sabia que Edward sentía una atracción muy grande hacia ella, ese era su punto ancla… lo haría enloquecer, haría que le suplicara una muestra de cariño, ya tenia un plan, su plan de conquista…

- Manos a la obra – susurro con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Debía calcular cada movimiento si quería que todo resultara perfectamente no debía cometer errores, debía jugar sus cartas correctamente o lo echaría a perder. Se dirigió a su trabajo tanto para pedirle disculpas a Esme como para pedirle un pequeñísimo favor a su querido amigo Jake quien era fundamental en su plan.

.

.

.

El día había sido cansado y amargo para Edward, lo único que quería en ese momento era darse una relajante ducha y poder descansar un poco en su cómoda cama, bajo de su coche suspirando con derrota por mas que busco a Bella no la pudo encontrar ni siquiera había asistido al trabajo en la tarde por lo que se sentía frustrado y ansioso al ser el causante de las tristezas de su querida pequeña. Cuando el joven entro a la morada le sorprendió al ver todas las luces apagas, a esta hora deberían de encontrarse Emmett, Rosalie e incluso Bella; luego de cerciorarse de que el primer piso estaba totalmente en orden escucho ruidos provenientes del segundo piso, extrañado y un poco desconfiado subió sin hacer ruido alguno por si era un ladrón, llego hasta el cuarto de Rosalie que se encontraba en penumbras con la puerta semi-abierta en el lugar se escuchaban pequeñas risitas y suspiros de ¿placer? desorientado abrió levemente la puerta sonrojándose de golpe por la escena frente a sus ojos…

Emmett estaba debajo de Rosalie ambos desnudos completamente, Rosalie saltaba y a la vez introducía cada vez mas el miembro de Emmett a su cavidad, mientras Emmett besaba los pechos de Rosalie y tomaba sus nalgas para que la penetración fuera mas adentro los dos gemían de placer hasta que emitieron un gritito llegando ambos al clímax.

Edward trago fuerte, imaginándose a el y Bella así, ya había admitido que de gay… le quedaba lo mismo que de casto a Emmett, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho a Rosalie susurrarle a su 'osito'

- Debemos… vestirnos ya llegaran Edward y Bella – le dijo Rosalie aun intentando regular su respiración mientras acariciaba el pecho de Emmett para luego besarlo.

- Si… pero no hagas eso porque no voy a resistir – respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, el joven estaba cansado había hecho el amor con la mujer mas hermosa y apasionada del mundo.

Edward nervioso salió de la casa para simular que recién llegaba además decidió tocar el timbre para darles tiempo suficientes de vestirse.

Al cabo de un par de minutos apareció un agitado Emmett; al verlo Edward no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se sentía incomodo luego de haber presenciado dicho encuentro pero cuando vio la cara de Emmett todo atisbo de vergüenza desapareció para dar paso a una sonrisa burlona.

- Hey Edward… – le saludo Emmett - ¿Y tu llave? No me digas que la perdiste… - le comento de forma burlesca.

- Claro que no Emmett… solo se me olvidaron – le respondió - Pareces cansado… cualquiera diría que te tienen de esclavo… - le comento de forma burlista – Por cierto y… ¿Rosalie?

- Aquí estoy – le respondió la muchacha intentando arreglar su cabello que se encontraba bastante despeinado.

- Wow… tu también luces cansada Rose, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – le comento a sus amigos mirándoles a uno y luego al otro – pareciera que los dos hubieran corrido un maratón… - les dijo sin poder aguantar mas y estallo en carcajadas ante la mirada avergonzada de sus amigos.

- Edward… - dijo de forma amenazante la muchacha - ¿Hasta donde escuchaste? – le dijo de forma cortante.

- mmm… hasta el… clímax – menciono estaba vez un poco avergonzado y notablemente asustado. Sabia que se le había ido la mano con sus broma y Rosalie era de temer – pero no fue mi intención yo…

- Bien, ninguna palabra de esto o no podrás tener hijos… – le dijo interrumpiendo al joven haciendo un leve movimiento con su mano para enfatizar su amenaza.

- ¿De que? No recuerdo nada – susurro escondiéndose detrás de Emmett y a su vez Emmett escondiéndose detrás de la puerta, los dos tenían muy claro que cuando Rose se molestaba era mejor mantenerse alejados de ella porque ella si que era peligrosa.

- Buen chico… – asintió la mujer dirigiéndose al baño.

- Te compadezco Emmett… - suspiro Edward.

- ¡Oye! tú… - Emmett no pudo terminar su frase ya que tocaron el timbre - yo abro…

- Ya lo sabia – dijo Edward sentándose a ver televisión tratando de no preocuparse por Bella.

- Hola Emmett – saludo Bella entrando sonriente y sonrojada, impresionando a Edward ya que hace unos minutos estaba devastada o eso creía él…

- ¿Porque tanta alegría? – le comento Emmett riéndose.

- Es que fui a ver la película "Eclipse" con Jacob – dijo emocionada - es tan hermosa, romántica… y apasionada - suspiro para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

- ¡Oh! Yo también quiero verla me han comentado que… - de nuevo no pudo hablar ya que un Edward completamente celoso lo aparto.

- ¡PORQUE SALISTE CON JACOB! – le grito sin poder controlar su temperamento, estaba muriéndose de los celos.

- Porque yo le gusto y quiero conocerlo mas – dijo Bella viendo la mueca de desagrado que puso Edward - además nosotros solo somos amigos… tú tienes a _esa_, si quieres ir al cine ve con ella.

- Jessica se me lanzo encima… – respondió notablemente mas alterado - Y tú corriste sin dejarme explicar…

- Pues estaba confundida, me habías dicho que eras gay y luego te veo besándote con esa… - le respondió frunciendo el ceño – pero tranquilo no voy a crearte problemas con tu novia, a mi ya me quedo claro que estas felizmente enamorado…

- Ella no me gusta Bella… - le susurro acercándose mas a ella dispuesto a demostrárselo si era preciso.

- Me da igual… Me voy adormir, buenas noches – dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación, debía tener cuidado con la tentación que le representaba Edward por que si caía en sus redes luego no podría salir bien librada. Sonriente se recostó sobre su cama el primer paso de su plan había salido perfectamente y había obtenido la reacción que quería…

Por otro lado Edward había quedado en shock ¿Acaso a Bella no le había importado el hecho de encontrarlo en su oficina besándose con otra mujer? Y peor aun ¿lo estaba ignorando? Sentía algo extraño en su pecho una especie de opresión, iba a ser un martirio el no poderse acercar a su pequeña, no sentir su aroma, su calor… sus besos inexpertos, sus… fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de algo mucho mas importante ¿Bella había salido con Jacob? ¿Por qué? Acaso su pequeña estaba interesada en ese chucho…

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola!

(｡◕‿◕｡) Bueno disculpen mi demora en actualizar no he tenido tiempo con la universidad solo estoy esperando que llegue el 13 de julio para empezar mis merecidas vacaciones, como estaré de ocupada y sin tiempo que Eclipse solo la pude ver hasta ayer viernes U_U pero bueno la espera muy merecida y recompensada… Me encanto la peli un poco distinta que el libro pero creo que es algo a lo que ya deberíamos estar acostumbradas ya que personalmente creo que hasta ahora las 3 películas han sido distintas a los hermosos libros :) ahora me dieron ganas de leerme los libros nuevamente jajaja

Por otro lado ya pasando a lo importante y que nos trae aquí el capitulo en este hay un Mini-lemon que personalmente creo que esta apasionado O/O no soy muy bueno en eso jajaja XD ESPERO este capitulo les guste porque lo hice yo solita asi que fue gran desafio y sinceramente me ayudaria mucho a mi animo el que les gustara ^.^ pero si no pff déjenme sus criticas siempre contructivas por favor! bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios y ya espero dentro de unas horitas estar publicando las actualizaciones de mis otros fic

bye!

En fin bye!


	7. Sucumbiendo a la tentacion

**Labios Tentadores**

_Los personajes son de Stephanie M. y la historia va en conjunto con Yukii-chan_  
_Disclaimer: La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos :)_

_**Capitulo siete: Sucumbiendo a la tentación.**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo la calidez de los rayos solares filtrándose por entremedio de sus cortinas dándole se lleno en el rostro, la sensación era tan cómoda que le daba pereza tener que levantarse, quería dormir un poquito más… pero hoy era un día muy importante, de hoy dependía el éxito de su plan de conquista.

- Es hora de comenzar el juego – susurro levantándose de su cómoda cama, sintiendo el frio en sus pies – hoy si que me compro las pantuflas – suspiro tomando su neceser, dirigiéndose al baño.

.

.

.

Como era costumbre se había despertado cinco minutos antes de que sonora su despertador, esto ya se había convertido en un hábito… podía escuchar el agua de la ducha correr, seguramente era Bella, con pereza se levanto de su confortable cama, se bañaría luego de desayunar ya que Bella demoraba demasiado como para esperarla, una vez vestido con unos jeans y una sudadera se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos. Esperaba que la muchacha ya no estuviera molesta por lo sucedido ayer y si fuera lo contrario haría todo lo posible por obtener su perdón.

.

.

.

Bella salió del baño uniformada y maquillada, lista para poner en marcha la segunda fase de su plan, la primera había sido darle celos a Edward con Jacob y mostrarse indiferente ante lo que había visto en la oficina de su queridísimo Eddy, y aunque en un principio sintió un poco de lastima por Jacob al utilizarlo de aquella forma, el le había asegurado que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien y había aceptado amablemente el ayudarla en conquistar a Edward.

Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a la cocina pero paro en seco al ver a Edward de espaldas preparando al parecer un poco de café, se veía tan guapo con esos jeans y el cabello mas alborotado de lo usual que no pudo evitar quedársele viendo como tonta, se reprendió mentalmente por su actitud, se suponía que debía hacerlo sufrir con su indiferencia no al revés. Quería llamar su atención por lo que abrió un mueble haciéndolo crujir para que el supiera que ella estaba ahí, logrando su objetivo al verlo darse la vuelta y mirarla con aquellos ojazos de color esmeralda.

- Buenos días Bella ¿acaso ya no saludas? – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Pues… no creo que te importe mi saludo… ya que a Jessica la puedes saludar cuando quieras – le dije con una sonrisa juguetona solo para sacarlo de quicio.

- ¡Bella hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso! – me dijo arrinconándome entre su cuerpo y la puerta de la cocina, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza e inclinándose tanto que podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios - ya te dije… que ella no me provoca nada… no siento nada por ella Bella – me susurro con esa condenada voz ronca y a la ves aterciopelada que me dejaba total e irrevocablemente desorientada.

Me sentía debilitada, quería besarlo, ¡Oh por Dios! Ansiaba el toque de sus endemoniadamente sexys labios, que mas daba un besito no le aria mal a nadie… ¡No! Debía ser fuerte o todo saldría mal, debía alejarme de la tentación que representaba Edward para mi mente y cuerpo – No… te creo – tartamudee al sentir como sus labios rosaban tenuemente mi cuello en donde respiraba y luego soltaba el aire caliente provocándome escalofríos y si eso no era suficientemente malo las manos de Edward me tenían fuertemente sujeta por la cintura evitando cualquier intento de escape.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos nuevamente provocando que me sonrojara –creando un nuevo tono de rojo- al ver el torbellino de sentimiento en los esmeralda-dos ojos de Edward, provocando que escondiera mi rostro en una improvisada muralla de cabello para así evitar que viera el nerviosismo que había provocado la intensidad de su mirada, una de sus manos fue a mi rostro apartando así mi cabello y justo cuando había decidido mandar todo al demonio y sucumbir a la tentación la bocina de un coche fuera de la casa nos saco por completo de nuestra nube personal, aprovechando el descuido logre salir ilesa de la tentadora prisión que había impuesto para mí, mi querido dios griego.

- Adiós Eddy… Jacob vino por mi… así que no tienes que molestarte en llevarme nunca mas, así podrás llevar cuantas veces quieras a Jessica – le dije frunciendo el ceño al mencionar el nombre de aquella mujer – nos vemos ¡bye! – sonreí mucho mas al escuchar como maldecía por lo bajo y su rostro se volvía rojo de los celos que le provocaban la idea de que me valla en el auto de Jacob, además las insinuantes caricias y el juego del 'gato y el ratón' la habían dejado mas que satisfecha al ver la notable excitación de su querido "amigo"

-.-

- ¡Maldición! – gruño Edward sintiendo su sangre hervir al imaginarse a SU Bella con ese maldito lobo sarnoso de Jacob.

.

.

.

- Así que… te esta saliendo bien tu plan – le pregunto Jacob mientras manejando tranquilo por las –no tan llenas- calles de la ciudad.

- Si Jacob! Gracias de verdad por ayudarme a sacarle celos a Edward – le dije emocionada por los resultados que estaba teniendo el plan – Y… perdón por no corresponder a tus sentimientos Jake… te quiero mucho, pero solo como amigo – le comente triste por el hecho de hacerlo sufrir.

- No te preocupes Bella, si tu eres feliz yo también – comento sonriente.

- ¡Gracias! –

- Bueno, ya llegamos – le comento viendo hacia el gran edificio.

- Si… espero que me vaya bien en mi primer día de trabajo – comente poniéndome muy nerviosa, ante la idea de que algo saliera mal.

- Te ira bien, ya lo veras además ya te contrataron – me animo, dándome un abrazo – anda tranquila… -

- Gracias y adiós Jacob – me despedí sonriendo, para luego entrando al edificio.

-.-

- Adiós mi amada Bella… - susurro Jacob con semblante triste y a la vez resignado.

.

.

.

- Señor Cullen, su nueva secretaria ya llego ¿la mando a su oficina? – pregunto la recepcionista del edificio llamada Lauren o algo así, a través del teléfono.

- No… mándala al campo para que trabaje de secretaria – conteste sarcástico, mi humor era de perros por lo sucedido con Bella en la mañana, el hecho de haberme quedado con las ganas de besarla y acariciarla un poco mas me habían frustrado de todas las formas posibles, y es que la excitación que sentía cada vez que Bella estaba cerca nublaba cualquier pensamiento coherente… tenia completamente claro que de gay ya NO me quedaba ni una pisca.

Ahora entendía porque nunca me habían atraían las mujeres, era porque Bella no había aparecido en mi vida, ella era mi marca de heroína personal, mi tentación hecha persona, mi sol de medianoche, era mi vida y no dejaría que ese perro sarnoso de Black me la arrebatara, ella era MIA… mis -nada posesivos- pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, para luego escuchar los lentos pasos de quien debía ser mi nueva secretaria –que dicho sea de paso, había despedido a la anterior por haber dejado entrar a Jessica a pesar de haberle dejado muy claro que no quería que aquella mujer se acercara a mi oficina- los pasos no se detuvieron hasta llegar a un lado de mi escritorio para luego sentarse como si nada sobre el, dándome una muy buena perspectiva de sus esbeltas piernas… ¡pero quien se creía esta mujer para cometer tal atrevimiento…!

- Pero que rayos… - no logre finalizar mi reclamo porque al levantar mi mirada a la mujer atrevida, mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta y juraría que mi corazón se paralizo por un instante, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mi Bella estaba frente a mi vestida con un hermoso conjunto de seda color negro, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su tentador cuerpo – Bella… -

- Buenos días señor Cullen, soy su nueva secretaria – murmuro con un tono de voz que me puso a mil en dos segundos, al ver la coqueta sonrisa en su rostro no tuve dudas... ella estaba jugando con fuego y se quemaría como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

Le sonreí de medio lado, con que quería jugar ¿eh? _Pues ya lo conseguiste así que atente a las consecuencias_, me levante lo más rápido posible y antes de que reaccionara la sujete fuertemente de la cintura con ambas manos obligándola a recostarse un poco mas sobre mi escritorio, me posicione sobre ella levemente sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo haciendo contacto con el mío, lleve mi nariz hasta su cuello no sabia cual era el motivo pero me encantaba poder sentir su acelerado pulso cada vez que la tocaba. Bella gimió como una gatita pidiendo caricias provocando que mi evidente erección doliera al estar prisionera en mis pantalones, me acerque dispuesto a regañarla por causar tales efectos en mi cuerpo, cuando sentí como intentaba levantar un poco su espalda para acercarse a mis labios y poder besarlos, me aleje lo suficiente para evitar el contacto, ganándome un gruñido por parte de mi querida Bella.

- No te gusto dejarme con las ganas hoy en la mañana… - susurre solo rosando mis labios con los de ella -que para ese entonces ya estaba jadeando- y luego alejándome, disfrutando de las muecas de disgusto de mi pequeña – Frustrante ¿cierto? Solo un poco de tu propio chocolate… - aunque estaba disfrutando de las muecas tan graciosas que se formaban en su hermoso rostro, esta no solo era una tortura para ella sino que para los dos, ya no aguantaba el no sentir esa increíble corriente que recorría mi columna vertebral cada vez que nos besábamos. Sin soportarlo más juntes de golpe nuestros labios siendo correspondido inmediatamente por ella, nos movíamos a un ritmo desesperado y ansioso, Bella roso con su lengua mi labio inferior enloqueciéndome de lujuria, sin pensarlo un segundo le di acceso libre para comenzar una sensual y erótica danza con nuestras lenguas. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera en las sensaciones que me provocaban los ardientes besos que compartíamos en ese instante, el hecho de estar en un lugar para nada apropiado solo servía para intensificar más la situación y calentar más el ambiente. De un momento a otro cambie posiciones dejándola a ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mi, nuestros sexos se rosaban de forma insinuante volviéndome loco, no podíamos evitar los gemidos, mis manos cobraron vida propia y sin darme cuenta la estaba acariciando, mis manos iban de sus hombros a sus muslos y viceversa, necesitaba sentir su piel y sin pensarlo dos veces introduje una de mis manos bajo su blusa, la piel de Bella era tersa y cálida, cuando mi mano se topo con el broche de su sujetador me mordí el labio tentado a desabrocharlo, aparte mi rostro de su cuello que hasta ahora había estado besando para mirarla a los ojos.

-.-

Sentí como Edward se alejaba unos cuantos centímetros de mi, posando su sensual, profunda e hipnotizanté mirada color esmeralda en mis achocolatados ojos, nos miraban por unos cuantos segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no entendía que sucedía, tal vez se arrepentía por lo que estábamos haciendo, tal vez si sentía algo por aquella desagradable mujer, tal vez yo no le resultaba lo suficientemente hermosa o sexy, tal vez…

- Bella… te deseo… te necesito – acallo mis pesimistas pensamientos con aquella frase entrecortada por sus constantes jadeos, lo silencie con un inocente y casto beso.

- Y a que esperas… hazme tuya Edward – le conteste moviendo mis caderas en forma circular sobre su más que evidente erección. El solo me sonrió con aquella ladina sonrisa que hacia que mi respiración se acelerara y que mi corazón comenzara una alocada marcha.

Me levante de su regazo quedándome parada justo frente suyo y comencé lentamente a desabrochar botón por botón mi blusa mientras no apartaba mis ojos de los suyos, Edward miraba cada movimiento que hacia ni siquiera pestañaba, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y pasaba constantemente su lengua sobre ellos para humedecerlos, cuando mi blusa estuvo completamente desabrochada la deja caer tras mío, quede frente a él con un bonito brasier con encaje color turquesa que contrastaba muy bien con mi pálida piel. Edward me miro a los ojos unos segundos para luego bajar su mirada a mi pecho, lo vi tragar salida y esto más que alagarme me puso mas nerviosa provocando que me sonrojara y me mordiera el labio inferior de los nervios, esta manifestación de mi cuerpo no paso desapercibida por mi tentación hecha hombre ya que me sonrió de medio lado y alargo uno de sus brazos para tocarme, pero inmediatamente me aleje un paso impidiéndole el tacto, esto lo había comenzado yo y yo debía terminarlo.

- Prohibido tocar hasta que yo te lo diga… - murmure tan bajito que si no fuera porque sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas y soltó un jadeo hubiera creído que no había escuchado mi pequeño mandato, la reacción de Edward me dio la suficiente confianza como para seguir con esto y no dar media vuelta y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me fui acercando lentamente sin separar mis ojos de los suyos, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pose una de mis manos sobre el borde de su camisa rosando con mis dedos el cinturón de su pantalón, pausadamente fui ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, pase mis manos sobre sus labios, luego por sus mejillas, sus parpados cerrados, su desordenado pero sexy cabello y volví a acariciar sus labios en los que deje un casto beso.

- Por favor… Bella – susurro jadeante.

- Por favor que… - le murmure sobre sus labios, tirando entre mis dientes su labio inferior, lo que causo que sus manos se aferraran en mi desnuda cintura, me aleje rápidamente de su cuerpo colocando su cómoda silla reclinable entre nuestros cuerpos impidiéndole acercarse nuevamente a mi…

- Que fue lo que te dije… - le regañe.

- Me estas torturando… - se quejo entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula.

- Y dime… ¿no te lo mereces, por hacerme llorar? – le pregunte alzando mi mentón.

- Perdóname… te prometo no volver a hacerte daño – me susurro, a pesar de la situación llena de pasión, no pude evitar sentirme emocionada, aleje la silla y lo abrase lo mas fuerte posible del cuello, él rodeo mi cintura y hundió su rostro en mi cuello y bajito me susurro – Te amo.

Me separe automáticamente de él al escucharlo y lo mire con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado, había deseado tanto el que Edward se fijara en mi, que solo con un te quiero me hubiera conformado, hubiera sido inmensamente feliz… pero ahora al escucharlo decirme que me amaba, podía sentir como el anhelo y la esperanza crecían dentro de mi alma y corazón y esto me hacia la mujer mas feliz sobre la tierra porque ahora no lo dejaría ir, él era mío, egoístamente mío.

- Yo también te amo Edward… - le susurre bajito como un secreto que solo quería que él supiera –al menos por ahora- al pronunciar aquellas palabras no solo le entregaba mi corazón y alma sino que también mi vida, ahora el podría hacer conmigo lo que quisiera porque yo ya no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerlo lejos y para siquiera luchar contra lo que sentía, esto era mas fuerte que yo, era mas fuerte que todo.

Luego de nuestra pequeña declaración de amor, nos miramos a los ojos como intentando grabar cada sueño, cada deseo, solo éramos Edward y Bella nadie mas. Nos fuimos acerando cada vez mas esfumando cualquier distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y nos besamos sellando nuestras promesas, confirmando con este beso que a partir de ahora existía un _'nosotros' _un_ 'mañana' _el beso que en un principio fue tierno, lento, simplemente romántico se volvió poco a poco intenso, apasionado pero a pesar de que el deseo marcaba los movimientos de nuestros labios, era diferente a los otros besos que habíamos compartido, este no era una lucha constante por quien mandaba en la situación… no, era un equilibrio de emociones, que sin duda era mucho, mucho mejor que los que habíamos compartido hasta ahora.

Sin darme cuenta nuevamente esta sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura disfrutando de los roces constantes de nuestras intimidades que eran separadas por la tela de su pantalón y mis braguitas que para entonces estaban mas que húmedas, Edward acariciaba mis muslos subiendo la tela de mi falda hasta mis caderas, dejando a la vista mi ropa interior, jugaba con la cinturilla de mi ropa interior, tirándola hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, los escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo por las carias tenues me estaban volviendo loca.

- Te necesito Edward… - le susurre apartándome solo lo suficiente para poder comenzar a desabrochar su camisa. – Creo que llevas demasiada ropa – murmure mordiéndome el labio inferior ante la atenta mirada de mi dios griego, que solo sonrió confirmado en silencio mi observación.

- Soluciónalo amor – no pude evitar soltar una risita coqueta cuando pronuncio aquel diminutivo.

Botón tras botón fui dejando a la vista su esculpido pecho, deleitándome con sus trabajados abdominales, cuando la camisa estuvo fuera de juego completamente no pude evitar pasarme la lengua por sobre mis labios porque ¡rayos! Edward era guapo… sin duda Dios lo había esculpido a mano, era la tentación hecha hombre y ¡oh por Dios! Como disfrutaría caer en ella… Pase mis manos sobre su caliente y suave piel trazando un lento recorrido desde su clavícula al borde de su pantalón y viceversa, desde la posición en la que estaba podía observar perfectamente lo que mis caricias provocaban en el cuerpo de mi amado, sentía su excitación presionarse contra mi intimidad, haciendo que ambos ansiáramos un poco mas de fricción. Comencé a besar su cuello dejando un rastro húmedo desde su lóbulo a su pectoral izquierdo, disfrutaba con cada jadeo, gemido e incluso gruñido proveniente de mi dios griego personal, no solo descendían mis labios y manos por sobre su cuerpo si no que también mi pelvis se frotaba contra él, como una gatita buscando cariño, cuando mis manos llegaron al borde de su pantalón no lo pensé dos veces y ya los estaba desabrochando baje lentamente la cremallera rosando su miembro mas que listo para mi, cuando su pantalón estuvo junto a su camisa en el suelo me deleite con la escena frente a mi y es que no todos los días se tenia a un hombre condenadamente sexy como Edward dispuesto a hacer realidad cualquier sea tu fantasía y si a esto le sumamos que este enamorado de ti ¡es el paraíso!

Volvimos a besarnos con desesperación, mis manos estaban en los castados del torso de Edward otorgándole pequeñas carias en esa aria, las suyas se encontraban firmemente aferradas en los bordes del escritorio sin hacer contacto con mi piel, mis pensamientos coherentes se estaban nublando por el deseo y cuando estaba dispuesta a suplicarle si era preciso por que me tocara, Edward llevo sus manos a mis muslos levantándose conmigo del escritorio, en un acto reflejo pase mis brazos por su cuello propinándole carias a su nuca ganándome como recompensa unos cuantos gemidos que se le escapaban entre el beso ardiente y cargado de pasión que no habías cortado a pesar de la sorpresiva acción de mi querido jefecito, no tenia claro hacia donde íbamos solo me estaba dejando llevar, hasta que sentía algo frio pero cómodo en mi espalda _el sofá _ pensé en mi fuero interno.

- Creo que llevas demasiada ropa amor… - me susurro al oído mientras pasado sus manos por mi espalda haciendo que me arqueara un poco para facilitarle el acceso al broche de mi sujetador. – Mucho mejor – me sonrió mostrándome en su mano derecha la prenda que hasta dos segundos atrás estaba sobre mi pecho.

Con mi sonrisa ladina favorita tiro la prenda lejos y volvió a besarme esta vez de una forma mas lenta repartió besos por mi rostro, primero en mis mejillas, luego en mi nariz, en mis parpados, en el lóbulo de mi oído, en mi cuello, en mis hombros, en mi clavícula y cuando creí descendería un poco mas volvió a subir a mis labios y mientras me besaba una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar uno de mis pechos deteniéndose en mi pezón, no pude evitar apartarme un poco para dejar salir un gemido provocado por las exquisitas caricias.

- Edward… ya… deja… de… jugar conmigo – me queje entre jadeos por las sensaciones que me provocaban sus talentosas manos.

- Dime que es lo que quieres Bella –

- Hazme el amor… Edward – su nombre salió como un grito ahogado cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi pezón derecho, pasaba su lengua como si estuviera lengüeteando una paleta de caramelo y su otra mano atendía mi otro pecho haciéndome ver estrellitas.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**Hola**

**Si lo se como fui capaz de dejar el capitulo ahí… soy realmente mala jajaja pero bueno estaba ya empezando hacer calor aquí así que no me quedo de otra XD**

**Espero que les guste la parte del casi lemon y aclarar enseguida esta es la PRIMERA vez que escribo una situación de sexo no olviden que mis otras historia son adaptaciones, por lo que les pido que me apoyen si no estuvo del todo bueno jeje soy nueva en esto XD **

**Otra cosa de nuevo este capitulo lo escribí casi todo yo… así que APOYENME **

**Prometo no tardarme tanto en actualizar y supongo que ya sabran de que va a ir el siguiente capitulo ¿no? O/O humm… estoy segura que las voy a sorprender ajajaja **

**bye! No se olviden comentar por favor!**


End file.
